Journal
Journal is a narrative driven adventure game by Richard Perrin, the creator of Kairo and the white chamber, with art and writing by Melissa Royall. The game was released on February 17, 2014. KPopp did a Let's Play on Journal ''that consists of 7 episodes, which started on February 20, 2014 and ended on April 2, 2014. It was revealed that KPopp would do two playthrough's for the game, one will be the bitch playthrough (which concluded) and the nice playthrough (which is yet to be released). Background Enter the pages of the hand painted world of Journal. A journey through the life of a young and troubled girl as she tries to face up to the choices and responsibilities that come with childhood. An experience that questions the reliability of how we choose to remember events and explores the truths hidden within our dreams. Characters Main Characters * '''Unnamed Girl '''is the main protagonist of the series and the main possesser of the empty journal. She once had a filled journal that contained all of the adventures she experienced, but when she opened it one day, all the words just suddenly disappeared. * '''Unnamed Mother '''is the mother of the main protagonist. She is currently divorced with her husband for unknown reasons that involved the family friend John, whom was speculated to have been in an affair with the Mother, which the Father found out and was assumed to divorce her. Supporting Characters *'John 'is the family friend of the main protagonist's family. He used to visit the main protagonist often until he had just stopped visiting the main protagonist's family and was speculated that he had an affair with the Mother, which the Father found out and was assumed to divorce her. * '''Catherine '''is the main protagonist's best friend and the typically beautiful and popular queen bee. The main protagonist was always envied with her beauty but wasn't impressed on how Catherine is a delinquient. Like most queen bees, she teases the nerds like Anne. * '''Elena '''is the very first friend of the main protagonist and was shown to be really clingy towards the main protagonist. She was told to be the student who broke the window (as John his speculations to her parents), even if the main protagonist was the actual student was that broke it. * '''Keith '''is the main protagonist's acquaintance and was shown to be fond of keeping himself unknown to the main protagonist. He is one of the school's likeable students and maintains his perfect grades in his academic studies. * '''Trevor '''is the main protagonist's acquaintance and was revealed to be an extraordinary artist, where the main protagonist praised his works and even hoped to have talent like his. He is also the troublemaker of the school and enjoys doing so. * '''Anne '''is the main protagonist's frenemy and is the typically ugly and nerdy bookworm. The main protagonist, alongside Catherine, used to tease Anne together all the time on a regular basis. However, the main protagonist stopped doing so because she didn't find it amusing anymore. * '''Unnamed Sister'is the main protagonist's sister and the girl whom was mentioned numerous times in the cinematic clips after the end of every chapter, where her ride on the ferris wheel fell and crashed. She died at the very end of the series and was described as an "awesome" sister by the main protagonist Playlist Trivia * KPopp is scared of classroom 3 since it is locked. * KPopp said there will be a mean playthrough and a nice playthrough. * KPopp lets Girl compete with Catherine to see who is the biggest b*tch. Category:Playthroughs Category:Games Category:Series Category:Series from 2014